Naruto  Konoha's Dark Leaf
by xTrumbleXbom
Summary: Would it change just that much to have the Shinigami, ruler of Jigoku in your belly instead of a giant mass of youkai? Would it? Probably, but there's nothing our ninja knucklehead can't handle! Fem. Shinigami x Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm trying something new in Naruto.  
>I have no idea how this story is going to end up, as I'm not good with writing stories.<br>This fiction seemed to pop up in my mind, 2 days later I just had to write it after searching a good while for naruto x fem kyuu fics.  
>Since it's the first chapter it might be a little too short.<br>I do not expect to get many reviews on this, maybe none at all, so I'm likely to forget i have this fiction up sooner or later, until I get that one review from that awesome reviewer and I write another chapter.  
>Well, here it goes, and you better keep your claws off this fiction Kishimoto, because this was and is my idea!<strong>

**xXx**

_**Shinigami's thoughts  
><strong>_**Shinigami speaking**

Human speaking  
><em>Human thinking<em>

**xXx**

Somewhere in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) at night, hundreds of shinobi dying at a rapid pace. The current Hokage of Konoha was currently holding a bundle with a baby in it. Sighing he thought back at what he had said to Kushina, his wife.

**xXx**

"_Kushina... I´m sorry but I have to do this!" The Hokage, Minato Namikaze said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice._

"_But Minato... he will be hated by everyone his whole life!'' Kushina almost screamed, thinking about how the villagers will treat Naruto._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure that Sarutob-''_

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT SARUTOBI SAYS, MY NARUTO WILL BE TREATED AS TRASH!" Kushina cried thinking about the future of her newborn child._

''_Kushina… You have to believe me on this one, I'm sure that they will NOT… I lay my life down for everyone in this village, __e__-__ve__-__ry__-__one__, including Naruto.'' __Minato assured his wife._

''_But Minato…''Kushina tried._

_Minato didn't have much time left, and he knew it but he wanted to spend a few more moments with his wife until he left for the battlefield._

_''No, you'll just have to trust me… when did I ever lie to you?'' Minato asked his lover while looking at her face._

''…''

''_Exactly, and I will not start lying to you now…'' Minato claimed with certainty._

_Minato sighed and looked outside the window. Normally you wouldn't see anything out there, just some trees and if you had good eyes you would see the mountains. Instead, everything was in flames with hundreds of birds flying away. One giant beast with crimson fur rampaging around the forest while nearing the town, and in all its glory, nine tails swishing behind it. Looking once more at Kushina Minato told her with a heavy heart he had to go._

_''I'll meet you there Kushina…'' Minato said with both passion, and regret for not being able to care for his son._

_"Wait… Let me say goodbye to my son first…" Kushina said sounding sad._

_"Kushina, I have to go n-"Minato tried to tell Kushina._

_"PLEASE!" Kushina shouted._

_Giving in Minato watched as Kushina bid her newborn baby her prayers and told him to grow up to be a good boy. After Kushin was done Minato used the special technique he got a title with to get to the battlefield as soon as possible, people had seen yellow flash before their eyes, for one second wondering what happened._

''Naruto… I'm sorry I have to do this to you…'' The Yellow Flash of Konoha regretfully said.

''Minato, are you sure you want to do this, I can take your place…'' A good friend of Minato, Sarutobi said.

''No, It's my place to protect everyone, old monkey, soon you will do so too… not to mention the paperwork.''

''I will, Minato…'' The professor said with a grim expression.

''I have a request…''

''What is it?'' Sarutobi asked with a curious face, wondering what Minato's death wish was.

''When Naruto grows up, please tell him about his parents, and give him the scroll I put behind the lock in the Hokage's office…''

''I will, may Kami welcome you in his arms.''

''You might never know, maybe he's really a girl.'' Minato said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

''Perhaps, Minato, perhaps.'' Sarutobi said with a sad smile.

''Alright, I have to go now, please take care of Naruto and I'll be damned if you let the council take power over you, you will be the **Hokage**, so don't let **them** take control over the village that has been created with care, for god's sake they even call you the professor!'' Minato growled with a glare at the old man.

''Don't worry about that, I will not let the council take control the village.''

''Thank you old man… I have to go now, take care of Naruto for me.'' Minato told Sarutobi with a smile while throwing a three-pronged kunai two miles ahead.

Minato body flickered down the building and began sprinting towards the battlefield where currently hundreds of shinobi were being crushed.

Speeding up Minato was there within one minute, running past the injured shinobi who were retreating and calling for backup. After a few seconds they recognized the Yellow Flash.

''LORD HOKAGE HAS ARRIVED!'' A few started shouting.

A lot of shinobi looked up at that and cheered, gaining hope.

''MINATO, MINATO.'' They started cheering, not caring anymore about formalities and just happy they were going to survive.

_''Damn fools, it's not the time to cheer…''_ Sarutobi thought bitterly, hoping that less shinobi would die and that Minato would be able to perform the technique before he got crushed by a tail or paw by the invading beast.

Meanwhile Minato tried to get to the Kyuubi as quick as possible while holding Naruto carefully.  
>The leaf shinobi, however, didn't only gain hope but cockiness too. They went in a big group to the Kyuubi, following Minato while still cheering.<p>

''Fools, get away from here!'' Minato screamed to the population behind him.

But his words became a mere note on a song, as his voice was drowned out by the cheers of the ninjas of the hidden leaf.

_I just hope that they will listen to the words of Sarutobi… _Minato bitterly though, hoping that he would fulfill his wife's last wish.

One mile away from the Kyuubi Minato became a sudden blur to the other ninja, as all that they saw for a second was a yellow blur. Minato came to a sudden stop after running a few more meters ahead of the three-pronged kunai. Fifty meters away from the Kyuubi Minato bit on his thumb drawing some blood and quickly began to draw a pattern on the ground.

With speed faster than lightning he finished and held his baby close to him, and said that he was sorry for putting this burden on him, and if he ever wanted to blame someone it should be him, not his mother.  
>After laying Naruto carefully on the ground he screamed ''SHIKI FŪJIN!''. The sudden loud noise of his father startled Naruto and made him start to cry.<p>

Minato looked at his son once more, and looked at the crimson beast, which for some reason stood still while chakra balls with odd colors were forming around it and gathered at one spot before its mouth, but the chakra balls were moving slowly, so he had to hurry up.

Charging chakra to his hand quickly he felt his fingers tingle, then a bright yellow glow appeared around them, then the glow around his fingers disappeared with a sudden bright flash. He could feel the soul of the soul reaper behind him. Looking back at the Kyuubi he saw that almost all chakra balls formed into one massive chakra ball enough to destroy a village three times as big as Konoha.

He idly noted that if he hadn't he summoned the Shinigami he would have tried to run away by now with his son.

The Shinigami seemed to look at Minato. It seemed silly to the Shinigami, the ningen before her seemed to be using her sealing jutsu. The fact alone that he could use the sealing technique meant that he or someone else must have altered the seal, 'cause the original seal alone needed purified chakra, not mixed chakra of psychical and mental power.

So she had to find that person and send him to hell. It was a forbidden rule to alter any technique made by the gods in the Shinigami's book, which of course, no one in the living would know. Why the gods and not herself only? It was for the simple fact that she was friends with Kami, people think she was only to tell if the person was to go to hell or not, but she's really the ruler of Jigoku, Makai… Whatever you wanted to call hell.

The Shinigami was pulled out of her musing by the baby under the ningen. The baby seemed to stop crying and looked at her, the baby neither laughed nor cried, and only kept staring in her eyes. Smiling at the baby she wondered why she was here. Looking back at the ningen she noticed he held his stare on something in front of him. Taking a glance at what he was looking at the Shinigami figured what was going to happen.

Minato wondered what was happening behind his back; shouldn't the Shinigami have pulled the soul out of the Kyuubi already? After a few second he started to feel something light go through his mid-section.  
>It felt like his soul was being pushed to the side of this body, while something went right through it. He tried not to, but he held his breath in as he saw a pale arm go through his chest. Looking back at the Kyuubi he prayed a silent prayer, hoping that the Kyuubi will not corrupt the mind of his son.<p>

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. Looking at the source what's making the earthquakes he saw the Kyuubi having gathered all chakra balls at one spot. Then at the same time the Kyuubi shot its pure youkai beam the Shinigami's hand gripped the Kyuubi's soul.

At an unimaginable speed the beam headed towards the Yondaime. The Hokage waited like an old man would count the days until he would pass on. As the beam neared rapid sweat drops began to fall from the Namikaze's head. Eventually Minato got hit, the beam going right through him. In his dying moments he did not scream out in pain but only focused on his newborn and now crying son.

_"I'm sorry, Naruto… I'm sorry, and goodbye..."_ Was this mans', the second last Namikazes' dying thought.

**xXx**  
><strong><br>Hey guys, decided to pop this in before leaving for Singapore.  
>Thanks goes to Itami no Kami, A.K.A nogoodnms, or the self-proclaimed God of Pain(lol) for proof-reading this story.<br>Thanks dude.  
>Hope to see at least one half review on this chapter this year. <strong>**Lol.**


	2. Notice, read the notice under this one

**~~~ Notice : This is not a chapter, it's a letter which'll be nuked when the second chapter is going to come. ~~~**

**Alright, I know it's against the rules to write an author note as a chapter, or a chapter with less than 200 words but bear with me.  
>I just wanted to tell the awesome people who put this on their alertsub/fav that I'm currently on vacation in Singapore (Woot, 11 people from singapore watched this! =3) and that this fanfiction is NOT abandonned, same goes with the others. Anyways, it's 12:16 AM here, always frigging hot (2nd day, rained like 5 times (light and medium, according to my aunt.) and it's so... frigging... hot... *faints* Seriously though, it even thundered and still so warm... thank god for airco home (There's like 5 in total including the rooms here... =] ). My iTouchs' screen is being repaired at shop, the guy first said ''bring today, repaired today. After we went back home to drop the stuff off we bought (And in my case, get my iTouch) my aunt called the guy (He gave shop'snumber incase it was done) and he said that it will be done tomorrow evening ._., Guess we went back too late. Oh well, at least it's getting fixed. (Suspects the guy took a day to crack my iTouch which contains hidden files, porn, henta-... ijk... =P (I'm just kidding).  
>Well, that's about it... Oh, back home in The Nether - Holland I had a new Beta for my other Naruto story. I send my beta this story and he sended it to me. One day after (Was too lazy to re-read what he had editted, probably only words like shinobi to ninja, maybe the other way around and paragraphing, which i suck at, so thank god for him!) I read his story and added some more at the end, about 400-1300 words, and i accidently saved it as my first document, so i uploaded the file my Beta send me while the one i editted was saved into the one where the root of this story began. FUCKING HELL, I'm sharing a room with my dad and he's fucking SNORING, OMFG *MASSIVE FACEDESK*. Well, at least i have trancetechno on, and OMFG STF-... Aaaanyways, i can't r- omfg this is ridiculous, i'll finish this letter another time or something, i'm getting outta this room, he's gonna snore all night!**


End file.
